


Secrets

by Moonrose91



Series: Gift Verse [14]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: All the time, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, I forget to put that one in there, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is one more when you already have so many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Clint stared up at the tower that had been remodeled into the Avengers’ Tower.

Phil’s physical therapy had started building up his muscles that had wasted away while in the medically induced coma, and Elizabeth was spending time with Fury, which meant that Clint could actually look at his new floor. He wasn’t going to be taking Tony up on it, often, but he liked looking at it. The archery range took up half of his floor, length-wise, and, when that stopped being a challenge, there was a larger one that Tony had somehow built into the basement.

He was not going to think on how he had managed, but he thinks it might have once been a place to park cars, or originally built that way and, instead, was shifted for this.

However, he is looking around his floor right now, toeing at the bed and wondering if he could convince Phil that it would be fun to sneak around and, besides, they could make Phil’s floor Elizabeth’s, but even as he plots, he knows that it wouldn’t work.

Clint doesn’t want Elizabeth here. He doesn’t want her in the tall tower that is basically a blazing neon sign that _screams_ ‘ATTACK HERE PLEASE!’

The farther from here Elizabeth is, the better it is for his health, and Phil’s.

“You should tell them,” Natasha stated from behind him and it was a testament to how at ease he was at her that he didn’t even twitch.

“What part?” he questioned as she walked up to rest against him, pressing her body against his in what would be considered a sexual way, if he didn’t know her. Her elbow was resting on his shoulder and her hand was buried in her hair. He could easily wrap an arm around her waist and not disturb her, but he didn’t because she would brain him if he did.

“All of it,” she responded and Clint made a face.

“No thank you. I don’t want to explain it,” he responded.

Natasha twisted her hand around to flick his ear. “It would be best. The only one who will have issues will be Rogers. He might have a panic attack when the second part is explained. Also, who is proposing this time, now that gay marriage is legal in New York?” Natasha questioned and Clint smiled a bit at that.

“I was thinking of waiting till our five year anniversary,” Clint responded and Natasha hummed softly, settling her head to the side.

“I still say you should tell them,” she stated.

“I still think you’re wrong. We’ve only been working together, actively, for a month. Before that Stark still did his little solo hero thing, we still did SHIELD stuff, Bruce was off saving the people in the darkest parts of the world, Thor was trying to extract information from Loki, but he was only speaking in riddles. _No legs I have to dance, no lungs I have to breathe, no life I have to live or die, yet I do all three. What am I?_ What is that anyway? Oh, and Cap was off and away, exploring the great unknown that is twenty-first America,” Clint answered, managing not to let on how much Loki’s _name_ was like ash in his mouth, something to stutter over and fear.

Natasha looked thoughtful and stated, “Fire.”

“What?”

“The answer to the riddle is ‘fire’. He’s just messing with Thor,” Natasha explained.

Clint decided not to ask why she just solved a riddle that Loki posed.

“Yeah, still not telling,” Clint answered.

Natasha merely shrugged and stood up normally, flicking his ear again. “When it blows up in your face, don’t come crying to me,” she stated and sauntered out.

Clint shook his head and gently toed his bed again.

The less who knew about Elizabeth, the better.

She had been banged up, kidnapped, and put in danger enough, thank you.

_When you have me, you’ll feel like sharing me._

_If you share me, you won’t have me._

_What am I?_

It came to his mind, unbidden, and in a voice that made Clint’s teeth clench, but not because it sounded like Loki (no, Loki just irked him, made him feel cold, and made him want to scream when he couldn’t remember what Loki whispered to him to keep him under control), but because he truly hated the owner of that voice, made his fingers itch and his heart ache.

“A secret,” he whispered and sighed.

He had so many already.

What was one more?

**Author's Note:**

> How many have already guessed I am going to be a horrible, horrible, person for when they finally meet Elizabeth?


End file.
